prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Texas
Texas is the second-largest U.S. state by both area and population, and the largest state in the contiguous United States. The name, based on the Caddo word "Tejas" meaning "friends" or "allies", was applied by the Spanish to the Caddo themselves and to the region of their settlement in East Texas. Located in the South Central United States, Texas is bordered by Mexico to the south, New Mexico to the west, Oklahoma to the north, Arkansas to the northeast, and Louisiana to the east. Texas has an area of 268,820 square miles (696,200 km2), and a growing population of 25.1 million residents. Houston is the largest city in Texas and the fourth-largest in the United States, while San Antonio is the second largest in the state and seventh largest in the United States. Dallas–Fort Worth and Greater Houston are the fourth and sixth largest United States metropolitan areas, respectively. Other major cities include El Paso and Austin—the state capital. Texas is nicknamed the Lone Star State to signify Texas as an independent republic and as a reminder of the state's struggle for independence from Mexico. The "Lone Star" can be found on the Texas State Flag and on the Texas State Seal today. Cities *Abilene *Alvin *Angleton *Arlington *Athens *Austin *Brownfield *College Station *Corpus Christi *Dallas *Denton *El Paso *Fort Worth *Friendswood *Gainesville *Garland *Gause *Grand Prairie *Highland Park, Texas *Jewett *Katy *Killeen *Knox City *Laredo *Lake Dallas *Lubbock *Magnolia *Marshall *Mission *Montgomery *Odessa *Paris *Pasadena *Plano *Red Oak *Rockwall *Round Rock *San Angelo *South Padre Island *Sweetwater *Temple *Tyler *Waco *Waxahachie *Wichita Falls Arenas *American Bank Center *American Airlines Center *College Park Center *Convention Center Arena *Fort Hood *Fort Worth Convention Center *Foster Communications Coliseum *Haskins Center *Heart O 'Texas Coliseum *Kay Yeager Coliseum *Laredo Entertainment Center *Laredo Energy Arena *Lubbock Municipal Coliseum *Memorial Coliseum *Pasadena Convention Center *Oil Palace *Reunion Arena *Texas Tech University Events *NWA Big Time Wrestling - January 2, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling - January 23, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling - January 30, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling - March 5, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling - April 16, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling - June 4, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling - September 10, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling - September 17, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling No. 1 - October 29, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling No. 2 - October 29, 1968. *NWA Big Time Wrestling - December 17, 1968. *WWF House Show - January 17, 1985. *WWF House Show No. 1 - February 14, 1985. *WWF House Show No. 2 - February 14, 1985. *Clash of the Champions X - February 6, 1990. *Saturday Night's Main Event XXVI - April 23, 1990. *Saturday Night's Main Event XXX - January 27, 1992. *Nitro - February 9, 1998. *RAW - February 16, 1998. *RAW - February 23, 1998. *RAW - June 22, 1998. *Heat - November 1, 1998. *RAW - November 9, 1998. *Nitro - January 25, 1999. *Smackdown - December 23, 1999. *Heat - December 26, 1999. *RAW - February 7, 2000. *Heat - February 13, 2000. *Fully Loaded 2000 - July 23, 2000. *RAW - July 24, 2000. *Nitro - September 4, 2000. *Smackdown - November 9, 2000. *RAW - January 1, 2001. *RAW - April 2, 2001. *RAW - January 14, 2002. *RAW - March 4, 2002. *RAW - June 3, 2002. *RAW - December 2, 2002. *Smackdown - December 5, 2002. *Velocity - December 7, 2002. *RAW - June 16, 2003. *Smackdown - August 28, 2003. *Velocity - August 30, 2003. *Survivor Series 2003 - November 16, 2003. *Smackdown - January 1, 2004. *Velocity - January 3, 2004. *Heat - September 12, 2004. *Smackdown - November 11, 2004. *Velocity - November 13, 2004. *RAW - March 28, 2005. *RAW - September 19, 2005. *Heat - September 25, 2005. *Raw - September 26, 2005. *Smackdown - September 30, 2005. *RAW - October 3, 2005. *RAW - October 10, 2005. *RAW - May 15, 2006. *Saturday Night's Main Event XXXIII - July 15, 2006. *ECW - July 18, 2006. *PWA Christmas Chaos I - December 21, 2006. *PWA Slamuary 2007 - January 25, 2007. *RAW - January 29, 2007. *PWA Texas Tapout 2007 - February 21, 2007. *PWA March Madness 2007 - March 21, 2007. *PWA Showdown in P-Town 2007 - April 26, 2007. *PWA MayDay Melee 2007 - May 30, 2007. *RAW - June 25, 2007. *PWA Tag Team Explosion 2007 - June 29, 2007. *RAW - July 2, 2007. *ECW - July 3, 2007. *Smackdown - July 6, 2007. *RAW - July 16, 2007. *ECW - July 17, 2007. *Smackdown - July 20, 2007. *PWA Clash of Champions 2007 - July 21, 2007. *PWA Halloween Havoc 2007 - October 24, 2007. *PWA Fall Frenzy 2007 - November 28, 2007. *PWA Christmas Chaos II - December 28, 2007. *PWA Slamuary 2008 - January 18, 2008. *RAW - February 4, 2008. *ECW - February 5, 2008. *Smackdown - February 8, 2008. *RAW - February 11, 2008. *PWA Texas Tapout 2008 - February 16, 2008. *PWA March Mayhem 2008 - March 14, 2008. *PWA Showdown in P-Town 2008 - April 19, 2008. *PWA Critical Condition 2008 - May 23, 2008. *PWA Tag Team Explosion 2008 - June 27, 2008. *Night of Champions 2008 - June 29, 2008. *PWA Clash of Champions 2008 - July 18, 2008. *RAW - October 20, 2008. *ECW - October 21, 2008. *Smackdown - October 24, 2008. *PWA Halloween Havoc 2008 - October 31, 2008. *PWA Fall Frenzy 2008 - November 26, 2008. *PWA Christmas Chaos III - December 23, 2008. *Smackdown - March 20, 2009. *Smackdown - March 27, 2009. *RAW - March 30, 2009. *ECW - March 31, 2009. *Smackdown - April 3, 2009. *PWA Clash of Champions 2009 - August 13, 2009. *RAW - December 7, 2009. *RAW - December 14, 2009. *ECW - December 15, 2009. *Superstars - December 17, 2009. *Smackdown - December 18, 2009. *NXT - June 1, 2010. *Superstars - June 3, 2010. *Smackdown - June 4, 2010. *NXT - July 27, 2010 *Smackdown - July 30, 2010. *NXT - August 3, 2010. *Smackdown - August 6, 2010. *Hell in a Cell 2010 - October 3, 2010. *Tribute to the Troops 2010 - December 11, 2010. *RAW - March 7, 2011. *NXT - May 17, 2011. *Superstars - May 19, 2011. *Smackdown - May 20, 2011. *NXT - October 11, 2011. *Superstars - October 13, 2011. *Smackdown - October 14, 2011. *WWE House Show - January 7, 2012. *WWE House Show - January 8, 2012. *Monday Night Raw - January 9, 2012. *NXT - January 11, 2012. *Superstars - January 12, 2012. *Smackdown - January 13, 2012. *House Show - February 5, 2012. *Slammiversary X - June 10, 2012. *RAW - July 2, 2012. *Superstars - July 5, 2012. *RAW - August 13, 2012. *RAW - January 14, 2013. *Main Event - January 16, 2013. *Superstars - January 18, 2013. *Smackdown - January 18, 2013. *Saturday Morning Slam - February 9, 2013. *RAW - February 25, 2013. *Superstars - March 1, 2013. *RAW - July 22, 2013. *Main Event - July 24, 2013. *Smackdown - July 26, 2013. *RAW - July 29, 2013. *Main Event - July 31, 2013. *Superstars - August 2, 2013. *Smackdown - August 2, 2013. *RAW - December 16, 2013. *Superstars - December 20, 2013. *Smackdown - December 20, 2013. *RAW - December 23, 2013. *Main Event - December 25, 2013. *Superstars - December 27, 2013. *Smackdown - December 27, 2013. *RAW - March 17, 2014. *Main Event - March 18, 2014. *Superstars - March 21, 2014. *Smackdown - March 21, 2014. *RAW - July 28, 2014. *Superstars - July 31, 2014. *Smackdown - August 1, 2014. *RAW - August 4, 2014. *Superstars - August 7, 2014. *Smackdown - August 8, 2014. Promotions *Christian Wrestling Federation *Frank Erwin Center *Global Wrestling Federation *Jim Crockett Promotions *World Class Wrestling Association Wrestlers *Adam Arson *Ali Gurkha *Al Jackson *Alicia Webb *Barry Windham *Bobbi Billard *Bolt Brady *Boogalou *Brodus Clay *Bruce Prichard *Chavo Guerrero, Jr. *Chavo Guerrero, Sr. *Chris Von Erich *Chris Youngblood *David Von Erich *Dean Roll *Dick Murdoch *Dixie Carter *Dustin Rhodes *Dusty Rhodes *Eddie Guerrero *Eddie Kraven *Human Tornado *Hunico *Jacqueline Moore *Jake Roberts *Ken Johnson *Kendall Windham *Lacey Von Erich *Magno *Mando Guerrero *Manny Fernandez *Marshall Von Erich *Masada *Maxx Muscle *Melicious *Mike Jones *Mike Von Erich *Nickla Roberts *Nick Mitchell *Paul London *Rachel Summerlyn *Ray Traylor *Robert Windham *Ross Von Erich *Scott Putski *Shaul Guerrero *Skandor Akbar *Stan Hansen *Steve Austin *Steve Doll *Sweet Daddy Siki *Timothy Brooks *Tito Santana *Tom Prichard *Vickie Guerrero *Wendi Richter *William Vaughn *The Undertaker External Links * on Wikipedia Category:American states